


laundry pile

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Lazy ian, barley cant find ian, he finds ian under the laundry, ian falls asleep under the warm laundry, sleepy Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: laurel does the laundry and piles the clean linens and clothing on the couch. Ian becomes lazy and crawls underneath the laundry and falls asleep. Barley couldnt find ian until he puts the laundry away.
Kudos: 17





	laundry pile

It was a cool spring day. There was a nice breeze outside and laurel decided to keep the front door open.  
There was alot of laundry to do and each load of laundry was washed and thrown onto the couch. After it was all washed, laurel and Barley would put the laundry away.

Today was a great day for a nap. Ian decided to be lazy and take a nap on the couch.  
So he walked downstairs and over towards the couch, pushed the laundry aside and then hibernated under the laundry pile.  
Noone could see him or hear him snore under the laudnry, just how he liked it. This meant he could take a few hour nap and not be bothered.

Or so he thought!

An hour and a half passed.  
Laurel was finally on the last load of laundry and told barley to go ahead and find ian to tell him to help put away his clothes and such.  
Barley looked all over the place. In ians room in the basement, everywhere. Ian was nowhere to be found.  
"We will find him. Just start folding and putting the laundry away. Put ians to the side and he can do them once we find him."

So barley did just that.  
He put ians clothes aside and then put the rest of the things away.  
After 30 mins, Barley found a bare foot under the laundry.  
Then a hand, and a butt and then the rest of his lazy sleeping brother. 

"Get up lazy. Put your clothes away before i whoop your butt." Laurel said, whacking ian with a towel, waking him up.

Ian jumped up in a flash, falling off the couch. He stood up and grabbed his clothes. He took them to his room and then put them away.  
After the laundry was done and put away, ian proceeded to lay back down and sleep again on the couch.  
"Oh no you don't you lazy butt. Clean up your room." Laurel said, pointing to the stairs.

Ian stood up and then slumped over as he slowly made his way up the stairs. 

He knew he wasn't going to be going to clean his room. He was gonna sleep and that was that.


End file.
